Droit au Bonheur
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: A quelques jours de Noël, Sirius craque et quitte le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix pendant quelques heures. Juste pour noyer son amertume dans un verre ou deux…


**A/N : texte écrit pour l'anniversaire de ma copine Aya du forum HPF.**

* * *

><p>Sirius n'avait pas remis les pieds dans ce bar depuis des lustres. En poussant la porte d'entrée, des souvenirs d'un autre temps lui étaient revenus en mémoire, et alors qu'il s'asseyait au comptoir, les images des jours heureux de sa jeunesse défilaient devant ses yeux. Presque malgré lui, il lança un regard à la table que Lily, James, Remus, Peter et lui avaient eu l'habitude d'occuper lorsqu'ils venaient passer une soirée au Wolf. Sans grand effort, il pouvait presque les voir encore tous attablés, à parler fort et à se chamailler. Leurs rires lui semblaient si loin, maintenant… Un soupir amer s'échappa de la poitrine de Sirius, et il détourna la tête.<p>

— Un Whisky-Pur-Feu, commanda-t-il au barman.

Le barman versa le liquide ambré dans un verre sale, mais Sirius n'y fit pas attention. Il n'était pas venu ici pour la propreté de l'établissement mais pour sa discrétion. Parce que même sous Polynectar, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de débarquer au Chaudron Baveur, surement plein à craquer de sorciers et de mages occupés à discuter des propos tenus par Harry depuis le mois de juin, concernant le retour de Voldemort.

Sirius n'en revenait pas qu'on remette en doute les paroles de son filleul. Il lui avait toujours semblé logique qu'un jour Voldemort reviendrait. On ne se débarrasse jamais facilement de la vermine. Il s'en était encore rendu compte l'été précédent alors que l'Ordre avait réintégré la maison de ses ancêtres et qu'ils avaient dû la nettoyer de fond en comble. Le nombre de saloperies que la Famille Black avait pu accumuler pendant des siècles était tout bonnement incroyable. Sirius avait toujours su qu'il venait d'une famille de tarés, mais le voir ainsi à nouveau alors qu'il pensait en être débarrassé à jamais…

Et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était là, à quelques jours de Noël, à boire un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu dans ce vieux bar qui, tout comme Sirius, avait définitivement connu des jours meilleurs. Il n'en pouvait plus, des mois qu'il était forcé d'habiter dans une maison qu'il s'était toujours juré de de jamais revoir, et ce soir, juste ce soir, il avait eu besoin de sortir. Alors il avait attendu que quelqu'un passe à proximité de lui pour lui prendre un cheveu et quand cette personne était partie, il s'était discrètement éclipsé, prétendant se mettre au lit tôt à cause d'un mal de tête.

Il était donc là, dans le corps de Severus Rogue — oh la douce ironie —, à commander à boire dans un lieu qui avait tant compté pour lui auparavant même si, comme beaucoup de choses dans la vie de Sirius, il était maintenant vide de toute beauté et empli de haine et de désespoir. Il but son premier verre cul-sec, ne prenant même pas le temps de savourer les arômes du vieil alcool, et commanda aussitôt un deuxième verre. Il s'apprêtait à le boire quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce que la personne en question parle.

— Bonjour Sirius, dit-elle.

Sirius tourna aussitôt le visage vers le nouvel arrivant et il croisa les yeux de Hermione Granger, l'amie de Harry.

— Comment… ?

— Rassurez-vous, le Polynectar fonctionne toujours. C'est juste que le professeur Rogue ne se tiendrait jamais comme ça. C'est plutôt votre apanage à vous.

— Evidemment, le monstre n'est pas assez humain pour s'affaler ainsi.

Il porta son verre de Whisky à ses lèvres, soulagé d'avoir encore une couverture, quand il se rappela de quelque chose.

— Mais… Tu n'étais pas censée être dans le Sud de la France ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

— Au ski dans les Alpes, avec mes parents, oui, confirma Hermione. Mais je suis rentrée en Angleterre et je pensais revenir à Grimmauld Place demain. Ce soir j'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seule.

— Préférer la maison des Black à des vacances dans les Alpes… Il faut être fou, commenta Sirius.

— Je ne suis pas revenue par coquetterie, répliqua Hermione. D'abord et avant tout parce que Harry m'inquiète.

Elle hésita un instant et ajouta avec un sourire :

— Et en plus, oui, il se trouve que le ski, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc.

Sirius soupira.

— Je persiste à croire qu'on devrait informer Harry de se qui se trame dans son dos.

A ces mots, Hermione se redressa encore davantage sur son tabouret — si c'était possible —, toutes oreilles dehors.

— Ne t'excite pas trop vite, gamine. Dumbledore m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire à Harry…

— Mais je ne suis pas Harry !

— … ou à l'un de ses amis.

Hermione fit un bruit agacé avec sa langue mais n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage. Le barman se pencha vers elle et lui dit :

— Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous ayez l'âge de trainer dans les bars, mademoiselle.

Sirius vit Hermione rougir du coin de l'œil, et de cette voix sarcastique qui n'était pas la sienne, il répondit :

— C'est ma fille, j'en ai la garde pour la semaine. Vous n'allez quand même pas me priver de passer une soirée à l'extérieur avec elle ? J'ai assez de mon ex pour ça !

Le barman sembla hésiter puis il déclara :

— Très bien, mais pas d'alcool pour la demoiselle.

Il se tourna vers le meuble où étaient rangées toutes ses bouteilles et en choisit une sur laquelle était inscrit « Douceurs au miel. » Il versa le liquide doré dans un verre et, les sourcils froncés, le posa devant Hermione.

— C'est tout ce qu'on a qui ne contienne pas d'alcool.

Hermione força un sourire et un remerciement sur ses lèvres et quand le barman se fut éloigné, elle se tourna vers Sirius.

— Merci.

— Pas de quoi.

— L'idée que le professeur Rogue soit mon père est tout de même assez horripilante, commenta Hermione en riant.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, Sirius sentit son visage se fendre d'un véritable sourire amusé.

— Je crois que même moi, je ferai un meilleur parent que lui.

Hermione éclata de rire.

— Je crois que mes propres parents ne seraient pas d'accord. Trop de tatouages, s'amusa-t-elle.

Ils rirent pendant quelques minutes avant que Hermione n'ajoute, à voix basse, comme si elle avait peur de ses propres paroles :

— Mais je pense que vous êtes un bon parent pour Harry.

Sirius tourna la tête vers elle, une boule dans la gorge. Il se sentit soudainement très reconnaissant envers la fillette assise à ses côtés. Depuis plusieurs mois, il avait l'impression que tout le monde sous entendait qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur le fils de James et Lily, sur son filleul, quand tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était lui apporter un vrai foyer et de la chaleur. Il essaya de lui dire « merci », mais le mot resta coincé et il se contenta de hocher la tête. Hermione sembla comprendre et lui sourit avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

Sirius se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il partageait un moment seul avec la jeune fille, et il fut presque étonné de se rendre compte que ça n'avait rien de bizarre ou de maladroit. Après tout, malgré leur différence d'âge et le fait que Hermione aie jusque là été bien plus épargnée par la vie qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même bateau, celui de la résistance et du soutien à Harry. Il ne doutait pas que de toute manière, elle vivrait bientôt des batailles et des brûlures au moins aussi douloureuses que celles qu'il avait eu à affronter. Et étrangement, il savait qu'elle s'en sortirait. Il y avait simplement… quelque chose de fort en elle, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas autrement que comme l'amie de Harry.

Hermione s'agita inconfortablement sur son tabouret et Sirius se rendit compte qu'il l'avait regardée avec insistance.

— Excuse-moi, dit-il. J'avais oublié que ce soir je ressemblais à un vieux pervers.

Hermione éclata de rire.

— Aucun problème, dit-elle. Et puis je suis assez d'accord, c'est dommage qu'on ne se connaisse pas plus. Je suis sûre qu'au fond, vous n'êtes pas aussi inconscient et énervant que je le pense.

— Comment tu sais que j'étais en train de me dire ça ?

— Quoi d'autre ? fit-elle remarquer en haussant les épaules. Je ne pense pas que je sois le type de femme que vous rêveriez d'embrasser.

Sirius ricana.

— Non, ça c'est plutôt le rôle de Ron.

Hermione se mit à rougir.

— Ah, et visiblement, il n'est pas le seul à rêver de ça, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Elle eut un petit sourire coupable avant de hausser à nouveau les épaules.

— J'espère simplement qu'il réalisera vite que je n'attends qu'un signe de sa part.

— Ne rêve pas trop, gamine. Un garçon c'est bête quand ça concerne les filles, et je crois que Ron est encore pire que les autres sur ce terrain là.

Hermione soupira avant qu'un énième sourire ne vienne chatouiller ses lèvres.

— C'est assez dingue de parler de ma vie amoureuse avec vous, constata-t-elle. Mais je crois que j'aime bien.

— Alors moi aussi, fillette. C'est surement la conversation la plus surréaliste que j'ai tenue depuis longtemps, mais étrangement, c'est aussi la plus normale et ça fait plaisir de me rendre compte que j'en suis encore capable.

— Vous en doutiez ?

Sirius soupira.

— Ma vie a été tellement chaotique, ces quinze dernières années… Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter romance, encore moins avec une fille de ton âge.

Hermione termina son verre avant de répondre :

— Mettons ça sur le compte de l'esprit de Noël.

— La dernière fois que j'ai passé la nuit de Noël à Grimmauld Place, j'avais seize ans. Je me suis violemment disputé avec ma mère, et je n'y suis jamais plus retourné.

Hermione avait dû sentir l'amertume et la tristesse dans sa voix, parce qu'elle déclara :

— Eh bien, il ne tiendra qu'à nous de faire du réveillon de cette année un jour heureux et agréable.

— D'autant plus qu'il se peut que ça soit le dernier…

— Ne dites pas des choses pareilles, Sirius ! On s'en sortira tous, vous le premier. Vous aussi, vous avez le droit d'être heureux.

Sirius la regarda quelques secondes, et finit par se dire qu'elle avait peut-être raison ; il ne termina pas son verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu et quand il se coucha dans son lit ce soir-là, il se sentait jeune et libre pour la première fois depuis longtemps.


End file.
